The Story of Us
by Libra1
Summary: This is my newest Harvest Moon story, based on the popular gameboy game, Harvest Moon 3! This story will be told from the point of view of BOTH the main characters. Please READ AND REVIEW. :) Part 1 and 2 are up for viewing!
1. Part 1: (Sara) The Beginning

Author's note: Hi everyone! I doubt anyone remembers me but I used to write a story on here called "A New Life". Well I got sick of writing that, and decided to start on a new Harvest Moon story. This is going to be about Harvest Moon 3, which is for gameboy. Please read it, even if you haven't played the game. I am only basing it on the game, not novelizing it. I won't spoil any parts for anyone. This game is almost two seperate games, one for girls and one for boys. I am going to write it from both the point of view of the boy and the point of view of the girl. You'll be able to tell which point of view it's from. After you are done reading, please review. I like to know what you think about my stories. Thank you!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harvest Moon related. I do, however, own this peice of writing. :)   
  
  
The Story of Us  
  
  
Part 1 (Sara)  
  
Hiding behind a tree was where I was all during my father's funeral. I just couldn't bear the thought of watchin' him bein' placed into the ground. He was too young. Everyone else in that cemetary seemed about 100 years old when they were placed in the ground. Why my daddy?  
  
He was a good man. He worked hard on his farm, all by himself. My mama died when I was very young. He worked hard to raise me too. All by himself. He did a good job of raisin' me too, or at least that's what everyone in town said. I think I turned out okay... but... now I'm all alone...  
  
They're placing his casket into the ground now. Everyone is standing in a circle around it, just watchin'. Some of them were even cryin'. Everyone liked my daddy, but no one knew him the way I did. He was also so kind, so gentle. He ain't never hurt a soul.   
  
He's buried now. Everyone has said their prayers, some have started to walk away. I can't believe his own daughter didn't come to the funeral, I heard someone say. I didn't wanna be there. That's the reason. Not out in the open, where everyone can see me. They'll wanna know why I ain't cryin'. It's because I can't do anymore cryin'. I'm all cried out. I'm all alone now. Now I gotta figure out what's gunna happen to me. I've got no place to go now. Just my daddy's farm...  
  
A few days later I heard about Hans, our town's mayor, talking with the town officials. They believed it would be best to sell my daddy's farm. Like hell it was! That was my only home. I barged right in on their meeting and told that fatty that he couldn't take away my daddy's farm. I told him I'd do whatever it took to keep it, even if I had to work on it by myself.  
  
It's not as easy as you think, he said. No shit, ya blubbergut, is what I really wanted to say to him. Instead I kept my mouth closed and just nodded my head. I was real angry, somebody took my daddy, and I wasn't about to let them take my daddy's farm too!   
  
You still want to do it for your father? I can understand how you feel but... , he just trailed off. He doesn't know how I feel. I heard his daddy lived to be a 100. His daddy wasn't taken from him when he was young. We'll have to discuss this with the Elder, Sara, he finally said. Then I was taken out of the mayor's house by one of the officials.   
  
I was still angry. If they took away my farm I dun know what I would do. I guess the only thing ta do is just wait.... 


	2. Part 1: (Jack) The Beginning

The Story of Us  
  
  
Part 1: (Jack) The Beginning  
  
It was just a few years ago that I moved onto this farm. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was right after my grandfather had passed away. It was a sad time for everyone in his village. I thought it would be best that I took care of his farm, seeing as I knew quite a lot about farming. I came from the city, but I would always spend my summers with my grandfather. He taught me everything I knew about farming. I learned even more after I started.  
  
At first it seemed like an impossible task. All the villagers would wish me luck everyday, but I knew they didn't think I could do it. They were really great, the residents of Flowerbud Village. They always were willing to help. I guess I wasn't the only one who didn't want a theme park built on my grandfather's land. All that hard work did pay off. After only a few years I was able to make my grandfather's farm the great and prosperous place it once was. I don't like to brag, but I even amazed myself at how I did such a good job on it.   
  
You'd think that was the end, right? Well it wasn't. After a while everything became so repetitive. I didn't have to work my butt off everyday trying to make a dollar or so. Now I had bought everything I would ever need and saved up enough money so that I could have retired. I achieved all my goals. It didn't seem like there was anything else I could do in that town. Well actually... to be honest, I wanted to start a family. There was this girl in town that I was sweet on, but she never acted interested. There wasn't really anything keeping me in that town.   
  
When word got around to the mayor about how I needed something more, he left town for a few days. No one understood why. I never asked questions anyways. All I did was just keep on farming, and socializing with my neighbors.   
  
A few days after he left town, he came back. The first place he went to was my farm. Mr. Heinz... well, he was his usual cheerful self. "Hello Jack," he started off, "Are you busy? I have something to ask you today."   
  
Well I was really interested, seeing as he hasn't asked me to do anything for him since he asked me to take care of this farm. "No I'm not busy."  
  
"My friend owned a farm on an island close to here. He recently passed away and now his daughter decided to work on the farm. She doesn't really know about farming though..."  
  
I knew what he was going to say next. "And you want me to help her?" I finished for him.  
  
"Yes, I would like you to help her! Can you do it?"  
  
"Of course I can." I replied. I never let down a chance to help someone.  
  
"Oh.. Thank you! Please pack, and head to the island as soon as you can. Oh yes, please don't worry about your farm. All the villagers are going to work hard to keep it alive for you while you are gone. We'll take good care of it." And with that, he was gone.  
  
Farming on an island? It sounded interesting to me. I couldn't wait to go. I better get packing... 


End file.
